Hamano Kaiji
Hamano Kaiji (浜野海士) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven GO anime and game. He is a midfielder for Raimon. Appearance He wears goggles at his forehead and has brown eyes. He has raised blue navy hair and a dark skin tone. He raises his sleeves when wearing his soccer uniform. Personality He is a 2nd year student at Raimon (GO). He is big-hearted and likes to go fishing. Hamano has a very optimistic personality, being the opposite of Hayami's personality as shown in episode 19. He is shown to be a person who just "follows the flow" and pretty much carefree about his surroundings. He seems to be close friends with Hayami Tsurumasa. Plot (GO) He is first seen along with the whole Raimon team led by Shindou Takuto to help the team that got attacked by Tsurugi Kyousuke. Afterwards they fought and got beaten badly. Shindou was brought to the hospital. Later Matsukaze tries out for the Raimon team in which Hamano comments that Matsukaze is quite skilled. He isn't determined to fight against Fifth Sector like Tenma, Shindou, Sangoku, and Endou, but isn't too harsh about it. In episode 13, he finally helps Raimon and uses his hissatsu technique, Naminori Piero. Later in the match against Teikoku, he first helps to finished Ultimate Thunder, but it fails and heis replaced by Shindou. Later he use Naminori Piero against Teikoku. In episode 20, he plays with Raimon against Kaiou. In episode 21, he plays with Raimon against Akizoura Challengers. he also tries to score, but fails. In episode 22, he plays with Raimon against Gassan Kunimitsu. In Episode 025 (GO), Hamano Kaiji teases Midori to which Midori gets angry at him when they started talking about Nishiki Ryouma. In Episode 026 (GO), after getting the hang of how to dribble in the icy stadium, he used his hissatsu; Naminori Piero to get past the opponents. In Episode 034 (GO), Hamano has the ball stolen from him by Kobato Hiroo's Dimension Cut. Later, he was dribbled by Shiranui Genichi's Ball Trick. At the beginning of the second half, Hamano was injuried after Mahoro Tadashi violently stealed the ball from him. He is be replaced by Aoyama in the episode 035, since he was injured and unable to continue, both Kurama and Midori helped Hamano get to the bench, Aoyama asks if Hamano is okay, to which he answered yes, but this causes Midori to be irritated at him so his arm got also badly injured because of Midori. Game appearance Hissatsu *'OF Naminori Piero' *'DF Killer Whale' *'SH Flying Fish '(3DS Game) Hissatsu Tactics *'HT Double Wing' *'HT Flying Route Pass' Trivia *He has the same seiyuu as Domon Asuka and Kita Ichiban. *Kaiji is one of the few members of the Raimon Eleven who seemed to like Tenma at the start. *His habit of raising both sleeves on his soccer uniform is much like Suzuno Fuusuke and Hijikata Raiden. *He has a habit of saying "oi" when kicking the ball in soccer practice or in a game a lot. *He didn't appear in the trailer of Inazuma Eleven GO Movie. Category:GO characters Category:Midfielders Category:Raimon GO Category:Keshin User